Fuyo no Hanabi
by Autumn Maiden
Summary: Even in the death of winter you can see fireworks'. In which 50 different things lead to the formation of quite an uncommon couple. For the 1sentece LJ Challenge.


**Title: **Fuyo no Hanabi.

**Fandom: **Kaleido Star.

**Pairing: **Leon Oswald x Layla Hamilton

**Theme set: **Alpha

**Rating: **PG-13 to R (non explicit)

* * *

**#01 – Comfort**

When the fourth anniversary of his sister passing arrived the last person Leon expected to receive comfort was Layla that had been the partner of the man that in his mind essentially caused Sophie's death albeit she hadn't knew it for three years.

**#02 - Kiss **

Their kisses were always passionate and desperate, making them shiver to the very core and leaving them quite breathless afterwards.

**#03 - Soft **

Layla had discovered that amidst the cold and hard façade that Leon still sustained in front of everyone, he had a soft side that only she was allowed to see.

**#04 - Pain **

The physical pain was something that they could stand without complain, it was the internal pain that they caused to each other when they fought that hurt them the most.

**#05 - Potatoes **

It was not the first time their personalities clashed and it issued a fight between them, however Leon had not expected that in her rage Layla will attack him with the closest item at reach and the next thing he had know a potato had hit him square on the head.

**#06 - Rain **

Leon didn't understand the appeal that walking under the rain had for women, but when Layla asked him to take a walk with her, he couldn't find himself to deny that to her.

**#07 - Chocolate **

Leon had never enjoyed sweets but Layla was bent on making him like them, so he did not complained when she simply sat on his lap and kissed him to pass him a piece of the dark chocolate she had been having, he learned that at least chocolate was not that bad.

**#08 - Happiness **

Happiness was something that had been ephemeral and intangible through most of their lives that was till they found each other.

**#09 - Telephone **

The only thing that keeps him in contact with her when he's away due to '_work' _is the telephone and that's not enough for either of them.

**#10 – Ears**

Never had he considered his ears were that sensitive, after all he had barely felt the pain when he pierced them, but when she lightly nibbled at the lobes he was reduced to something he had never expected of himself.

**#11 - Name **

The way she says and whispers his name never ceases to enthrall him and though he will never admit it out loud he enjoyed when she said it, which was good because she will never admit that every time she heard her name coming from his lips a shiver ran up her back.

**#12 – Sensual**

Leon had never believed that a person could make everything look so sensual, it was impossible, but that had changed once he met Layla because he didn't know how she did it but everything that she did was sensual.

**#13 - Death **

She knew that the death of Sophie had marked him for life just like the death of her mother had, but sometimes she felt that she couldn't relate to his sorrow and the only thing she could do was held him when he was assaulted with the guilt of those memories.

**#14 - Sex **

Every time they had sex it felt like a new level of closeness something else beyond mere physical attraction, but they were a bit hesitant to relate it with the word _love _because it was something rather new for them.

**#15 - Touch **

He had learned quite quickly just where or how he had to touch her to leave her quivering with need.

**#16 - Weakness **

Leon had not wanted to admit it but Layla had became his weakness and he hated to be weak, but every time he looked at her, he found that it didn't bothered him as much.

**#17 - Tears **

She had never been the type of woman to easily cry, but when he had finally decided to tell her the truth about what happened with Sophie, she had been surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks.

**#18 – Speed**

That day Leon vowed never to let Layla drive again, if he wanted to preserve their lives, he was sure that at the speed she drove they could very well end dead.

**#19 - Wind **

Leon hated windy days but that day he was not bothered about it because he had been rewarded with a very good view, Layla on the other hand learned not to wear those types skirt on those of days again.

**#20 - Freedom **

Once when they had been lying besides each other with their bare skins pressed together he had asked her why she had wanted to be a circus performer, her answer had simple been…Freedom

**#21 - Life **

If after the first ICE competition someone had told him that in the next four years his life would be intertwined with Layla's, Leon will have very well sent that person to the closest mental asylum.

**#22 - Jealousy **

When Leon saw Yuri way to close for comfort to Layla, he couldn't help the raged jealousy that exploded within him just in the same way that Layla couldn't help hers when she saw him with Sora, even though she could very well be her best friend.

**#23 - Hands **

It's rather odd that while Leon's hands are rough, Layla's hands are very soft, it's odd because they had been performers of a circus almost the same amount of time, but she can help but think that his hands feel that way because he made more efforts than her in order to catch up to his sister and maybe that's what compels her to held his hands in hers for almost half hour everyday in a way to thank his effort.

**#24 - Taste **

Her taste is not overly sweet not too bitter, something akin to peppermint and vanilla and that was the first thing of her that he grew totally addicted too.

**#25 - Devotion **

The devotion that he had for his sister was something that she envied and she felt that probably left her on second place, but that was something that Layla was never going to take away from Leon.

**#26 - Forever **

_The concept of something existing beyond the flow of time_…all in all forever was a very long time but with each passing day he found that sharing that quantity of time with her wouldn't be hard at all.

**#27 - Blood **

It happened in slow motion, Layla had pinched her finger on the thorn of a rose stern, when Leon had raised her hand to inspect the small wound a single drop of blood fell over one of the pure white petals of the rose.

**#28 - Sickness **

After a week of waking with morning sickness besides that she was late, Layla is accurately aware of what's happening and she's a bit overjoyed, the only problem is how she is going to approach Leon with the subject.

**#29 - Melody **

The soft and almost lovingly melody in the background will be one that will remain on Leon's memory forever because it was in that moment when Layla had told him the two words that changed his life forever...

"I'm pregnant"

**#30 - Star **

To celebrate their six months anniversary, since they had started dating, they had gone star gazing and out of the blue Layla had pointed to a single star and turned to tell him that she claimed it as theirs.

**#31 - Home **

Since the news she had unexpectedly gave him, after a lot of planning and consideration they had decided to move in together and strangely for the first time in a lot of time they could call that place home.

**#32 - Confusion **

After the initial shock had wore off, everyone was confused when finally Leon and Layla had decided to told everyone that they were together, no one really understood how they could have gotten together on the first place.

**#33 - Fear **

It was the second time in Leon's life that fear assaulted him as in that moment, the first had been when Sophie was dying, and this time ironically he was close to not only lose Layla but also their child.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder **

Leon watched wide eyed as Layla stomped over to Yuri and planted a slap against his cheek that echoed like a bolt of thunder around the room, apparently she had been angry for what Yuri had done four years previous and the huge lie he kept from her.

**#35 - Bonds **

They both had a stronger bond that they felt was enough and that for the moment didn't need to be proved it by a slip of paper or marriage.

**#36 – Market**

Through all his life, Leon had only gone to the market when it was absolutely necessary for him to go, but for the last four moths he went to it around five times a day to get everything that Layla craved for.

**#37 - Technology **

They had never placed their faith on technology as bad as in those moments when they were in the NICU watching all the machines attached to the small six month baby.

**#38 - Gift **

People have always claimed that finding your other half, your soul mate was a gift that every single human being had earned since its creation, Leon had never believed that but if such a thing did existed he was sure that Layla was that gift.

**#39 - Smile **

The first time Layla had seen Leon truly smile, not the amused smirk or the sad contemplative quirks of lips, but the one that was totally free, the one that you have when something that has been weighting down on you for years have finally took off, she had truly and completely fallen in love with him.

**#40 - Innocence **

He was completely sure that the small baby boy that she held in her arms was the biggest representation of innocence that he had seen in all his life, but then again he concluded that was the most natural thought for a father.

**#41 – Completion**

While she watched him whispering unknown words on French to the baby he held in his arms, she couldn't help but feel that they had finally found their completion.

**#42 - Clouds **

His sister had always told him that every cloud had a silver lining, eventually he had forgotten those words because he had stopped believing in them till one day out of the blue Layla had said them and he started to believe on them again.

**#43 - Sky **

Being very practical to them the sky will always be blue and the grass green, but that changed when their son told them that the sky had colors and they started to see the colors on it as well.

**#44 - Heaven **

If anyone had asked him before if he believed in Heaven, his answer will have been no. Now if anyone asked him if he believed on it his answer will be an enigmatic smile that she will fully understand.

**#45 - Hell **

One of Leon's still favorite's hobbies was to make Yuri's life a leaving hell and though Layla always told him that he should refrain from doing it, there were times when she helped him with it.

**#46 - Sun **

The first thing that the sunrays caught when they crept through his window was the expanse of white skin of her back and he had made it a morning ritual to follow its trail on her skin.

**#47 - Moon **

Since she was a small girl she had always enjoyed to spend long moments gazing up at the moon, it was one of her most private moments, ones that she had never shared with anyone till he came along.

**#48 - Waves **

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks was the first thing that they have noticed after they had kissed for the very first time.

**#49 - Hair **

She had always liked his hair; her favorite thing to do was to run her fingers through the long and smooth locks in their most intimate moments together.

**#50 – Supernova**

The first and only time they had performed together, due to some illness from Sora, people described it to something akin to a Supernova, something incredible that you only get to see once..


End file.
